prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (April 30, 2019)
The April 30, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Schottenstein Center in Columbus, Ohio on April 30, 2019. Summary For the first time since the first-ever episode of WWE 205 Live, The Singh Brothers returned to The Most Exciting Hour on Television to test their mettle against The Lucha House Party's Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado. Before the match began, The Singh Brothers heralded their return by explaining that they were ready to take WWE 205 Live into the future. Despite an early offensive flurry and some fresh taunting from Samir, Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik were all business and shifted the contest by using their fast-paced and high-flying offense. The Golden Lynx and The King of the Ropes continued to show their uncanny teamwork, leaving the Singh brothers reeling. When Samir Singh attempted to attack Dorado, the distraction gave his brother Sunil the opportunity to attack, quickly shifting the tone of the match. The Singh Brothers dismantled The Golden Lynx, showing of their own brand of teamwork and confidence. Trying to feed off the energy of the WWE Universe, Dorado attempted to fight back, but it wasn't until The Singh Brothers spent too much time taunting that the luchador recovered and made his move. Despite being unable to make a tag on multiple occasions, Dorado finally got to his corner and brought Gran Metalik into the fray. Rested and ready for action, The King of the Ropes took the fight to both Singh Brothers. Rapid tags in and out from The Lucha House Party allowed them to maintain the upper hand, eventually allowing Metalik to drop an elbow on Sunil with a follow-up Shooting Star Press from Dorado to score the pinfall. As The Brian Kendrick made his way to the ring for a match against a local competitor, he was attacked from behind by Mike Kanellis. Kendrick's ally Akira Tozawa quickly ran to his aid, and an all-out brawl broke out between The Stamina Monster and Kanellis. Animosity has reached a fever pitch, and Tozawa and Kanellis had to be separated by WWE officials. However, as a result of the attack, The Man With a Plan was unable to compete. Looking for a true challenge in his first bout since successfully defending the WWE Cruiserweight Championship after WrestleMania in a rematch against Buddy Murphy – and with an upcoming title fight with Ariya Daivari on the horizon – Tony Nese battled his former best friend and tag team partner Drew Gulak. The Premier Athlete defeated Gulak in the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament, but Gulak believed that to be a fluke and wanted to prove it. As the opening bell sounded, it was clear both Superstars were quite familiar with one another. However, the champion countered Gulak's technical-based style with raw power and speed to keep The Philadelphia Stretcher on defense. Resilient and ruthless, Gulak retaliated, took the battle back into the ring and once again asserted his ground-based dominance. Despite Gulak's offense, the champion's speed proved to be a too much for the submission specialist. Gulak again showed off his pure aggression, slamming Nese into the apron before methodically working to dismantle his former friend. The Premier Athlete unleashed his aggression on Gulak, tossing him into the ring post and fan barricade before suplexing him onto the arena floor. The Philadelphia Stretcher remained resilient and stayed in the fight, nearly securing victory following a super gut-buster off the top rope. With tensions mounting, Gulak began mercilessly slapping the champion, but that only fueled the fire inside of The Premier Athlete. Nese, however, missed a 450 splash, which allowed The Philadelphia Stretcher to apply the Gulock. After escaping the deadly submission hold, Nese seized the opportunity to drop Gulak into the corner with a German suplex, thus allowing him to execute the Running Nese for the win. Results ; ; *The Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado) defeated The Singh Brothers (Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) *Tony Nese defeated Drew Gulak *Dark Match: Becky Lynch © defeats Charlotte Flair to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 4-30-19 1.jpg 205 Live 4-30-19 2.jpg 205 Live 4-30-19 3.jpg 205 Live 4-30-19 4.jpg 205 Live 4-30-19 5.jpg 205 Live 4-30-19 6.jpg 205 Live 4-30-19 7.jpg 205 Live 4-30-19 8.jpg 205 Live 4-30-19 9.jpg 205 Live 4-30-19 10.jpg 205 Live 4-30-19 11.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #127 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #127 at WWE.com * 205 Live #127 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events